


三次Clover想告白，一次他成功了

by Eluka



Category: RWBY
Genre: From Sex to Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 如题，先性后爱
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	三次Clover想告白，一次他成功了

🐦

没人记得这是从第几次任务开始的。

但他们都记得那是头巨大的格里芬恩，花了两个猎人全部的力气干掉它。Qrow的aura碎了，Clover拉住他的时候两个人都感到了灼热的、躁动的火星，在血管里不安地流窜。

他们都记得Clover把他抵在休息室的墙上，膝盖卡进他的大腿间，像格里芬恩的利爪一样在他的脖子上留下痕迹。他们在Clover的卧室惊天动地地搞了一场，Qrow希望自己没太大声，但Marrow的鼻子该死的灵，第二天连门口的运输员都知道了。

之后他们就陷入了这种……简单明了的关系，彼此都把它归咎于冲动和荷尔蒙。Qrow对此没有意见，Clover活很好。

但是他感觉Clover最近不大对头，说是最近其实也没有几次，非要说的话，他一直都喜欢粗暴点的，而Clover越来越温和了。

他不知道这个幸运草是想当完美炮友还是怎么的，他已经暗示很多次自己不需要像他的队员一样受照顾，也没有觉得谁不行了。

但Clover看起来真的不对头。

🐦

第一次是在Clover的床上，刚刚完事，他们俩都懒得动弹。Qrow靠在小队长的胸前，Clover有一搭没一搭地玩他的头发。

“你知道，”Clover突然说，“你之前那一发真的很不错。”

“什么？哦，”他反应过来对方说的是他的镰刀，不是他的老二，“没办法，我就是这么厉害。”

他开始习惯Clover时不时称赞他了，最先的时候有点突兀，但很快他就学会用玩笑回避过去。没什么难的，他告诉自己，和从前一样。

Clover不打算放过他：“我是说真的，很精彩，我从来没见过把后坐力玩成这样的猎人。”

Qrow小声笑了：“是啊，你真该看看Ruby。”

埋在他头发里的手停下了，Qrow抬起头，发现Clover用一种（不合时宜的）相当认真的眼神看着他。“你很优秀。”他几乎是掷地有声地说。

“呃……谢谢？”Qrow开始觉得奇怪了，在这种奇怪的场合，你奇怪的炮友用奇怪的态度对你说这种奇怪的话。

Clover甚至有点欲言又止：“我是说，我……挺喜欢你这个人的，各方面。”

“哦。”Qrow点点头，他好像明白了，Clover可能想跟他保持长期合作。

他觉得自己有必要回应一下：“你也挺不错。”他抬起手，拍拍Clover的脸，然后跳下床去洗澡。

🍀

Clover很少发现自己的外像力不起作用，通常面对一些模棱两可的境况，他总能期待事态往自己想要的方向发展。但现在他卡住了，在Qrow Branwen来到擎天之后。

或者说他被困住了，困在一段停滞不前的关系里。

刚开始很顺利，他喜欢Qrow的气质，也确实把他带上了床。直到他开始在意：在意Qrow对别人的态度，在意他有没有受伤，还总认为他值得比自暴自弃的人生更好的东西。

这时候Clover就感到无能为力了，他可以睡到这个人，但他的好运气到此为止。当两个人是这种关系的时候，很难再提起感情问题，仿佛性过于成熟，而让爱情变得矫情了起来。

摆在他面前的，是一道看似随意却密不透风的墙，除了懊悔自己下手太早，Clover已经毫无出路。

Harriet在他眼前敲了敲，打断他思考人生的旅途。

“嗨，猛男，你趴在这儿干什么？”

“感情问题。”他坦白地说，“你有什么办法能让Qrow Branwen答应和我约会？”

“真的？”她嗤笑道，“你们还没约？我以为你们都快搞到Ironwood办公室里去了，你的运气都上哪儿了？”

“呵，”Clover对她嘲笑回去，“你绝对猜不到他的外像力。”

兔子瞪大眼睛：“什么，你该不会告诉我……”

“对，他运气超烂。”

Harriet发出惊人的爆笑：“Clover，哇哦……你猜怎么着，我突然觉得自己没白活。”她差点把自己憋死后，直起腰抹着眼泪。

“你现在有想法吗？”她问，“我可以帮你把他找来，很快的，你知道。”

“不用了，谢谢。”Clover站起来挥挥手，“我现在没有心理准备。”

他告别Harriet，刚走过一个拐角，迎面撞上了他的感情问题对象。

“哦，嘿。”Qrow冲他笑了笑，他隐约感到对方今天好像心情不错。

来了，Clover相信这就是他一直在等的运气。有点仓促，但他从来不会放过机会，他转身叫住Qrow。

“我在想，你哪天有没有空一起吃个饭？”

Qrow有点迷惑，但很快想起了什么：“你是在……约我吗？”

操，他太聪明了，Clover想。

“算是吧，但是我想正式地约你，就是吃个饭，逛一逛，聊聊天，这种。”Clover解释道，他很久没这么紧张过了。

Qrow没有更明白，他看上去更迷惑了：“你为什么要……”

Clover等着他宣判这份没有着落的感情，可他突然低下头，从兜里掏出卷轴看了一眼。

哦，操，他们俩的运气——Clover已经在心里暗想不妙，Qrow举起卷轴的样子让他彻底死心：“有任务，得先走了，下次吧。”

他逃跑一样地离开了，半途又转回身，用拿卷轴的手指着Clover：“听着，我不知道为什么，但是你如果缺男朋友，我绝对不是什么好人选，明白吗？”

然后他急匆匆地走了，背影看起来有种落荒而逃的意味。这就是Clover的第二次失败，该死的运气，他再次被困住了。

🍀

第三次……好吧，很难有第三次，除了任务安排，Clover再也没见到Qrow。他察觉到他的床伴兼感情问题对象在刻意地躲开他，不给他任何带来麻烦的机会。

可是他躲得也太他妈该死的好了。

Clover不敢相信有人能整整三天不露面（有任务的时候又从不知道什么地方冒出来），他甚至拜托Harriet去找，极速者绕着整个擎天学院转了五分钟，连个影子都没看到。

“往好处想想，运气王，”Harriet安慰他，“说不定你的男朋友是个小小鸟，风一吹就跟着飞跑了。”

Clover让她别再打趣还有Qrow不是他男朋友。

他路过学院里仅剩的那几棵园艺树时，他的外像力猛地击中了他。紧跟着在他眼角的余光里，他瞥到Qrow从树顶上跳……不是，掉了下来。

他们几乎在同一时刻发现了对方，Clover喊着他的名字奔过去，Qrow四处看了看，发觉自己无处可逃，只好尴尬地站在原地。

“我没时间跟你玩游戏，年轻人。”他靠在树干上，盯着追上来的Clover。

“我不是在跟你玩什么，我只是想……”浓烈的酒气从他身上散发出来，Clover意识到他喝多了，“你又在喝酒了？”

Qrow半撑着醉眼觑着他：“不关你的事，我现在不是你的队友。”

但比起他抗拒的态度，他又开始酗酒这件事更让Clover生气。

“我不打算在你喝醉的时候跟你探讨什么，但我觉得你欠我一个解释。”Clover的怒气正沿着他的胸口往上攀爬，“我确实喜欢你，你也可以拒绝我，但你不能这样回避问题。还有你为什么又开始喝酒了？”

“事情就该这样，Clover。”

“什么？”

Qrow没有作声，他低垂着头，轻轻地摇了摇。

“我应该拒绝你，这件事就该这样。没错，我是和你睡过几次，但不代表我们就能互相了解到想发展什么关系。”

他看着好像要塌成一摊破布，Clover扶住他的两肩：“没有什么事是应该怎么样，我愿意了解你。”

Qrow算得上轻蔑地笑了笑，眼神迷离地对上他的视线：“你看，Clover，事情就是这样，你不知道你了解到的是什么。不如我提前告诉你：我不值得你花什么心思，免得你失望。”

戮兽和流匪都不能吓到Clover，但现在他吓到了。他想知道这个人喝了多少，才能让自己说出这种话。

“我可以赌一把，你知道我运气很好的。”Clover小心地凑近他，Qrow醉得眼神游离，找不到聚焦，苍白的颧骨上有醉酒的酡红。

老天，Clover想吻他。

他向前凑过去，Qrow的红眼睛瞪大了，然后他眼前一花，一只鸟从他手底下飞了出去，跌跌撞撞地消失在擎天的寒风里。

操，Harriet说对了，现在他总算知道Qrow是怎么躲开他的。

🍀🐦

他们的关系回到原点，Clover输得比任何时候都惨烈。

Qrow没再躲他，但也没有再接近他，他也愧于保持从前的那种关系。Qrow说得对，有时候事情就是这样，当你先谈性又要谈感情，往往连性都没得谈。

问题就在于，他不觉得喜欢上Qrow Branwen有什么错。

甚至他更在意了，这不是他可以控制的，但Clover也在放任自己的情绪。Qrow没有接着酗酒，但执行任务时越来越心不在焉，这样的情况也让他很担心。

而对Qrow来说，一切都像从前一样。

每一次他都以为，只要他把话说清楚就会解决所有问题，但推开别人他已经用尽了力气，后续永远是持久的心烦意乱，和留给自己的又一道伤口。

如果这还不算更糟的话，他还要继续和Clover搭档。

第二次因为走神受到轻伤时，他觉得自己有必要和James提一下，最好能让他调整分队。

他坐在自己房间考虑这件事，有人敲了敲他的门。

他本来期待是Ruby，或者Yang，绝对没有想过是Clover。

Ace top的队长手里拎着医药箱，另一只手卡住他的门缝。

“拜托我知道你不想见我，我只是来看看你的伤。”Clover挤进门，门轴恰到好处地卡了一下，把他放了进来。

Qrow斜靠在衣柜上，手臂抱在胸前：“这种伤没什么，”他露出很混蛋的笑容，“喝点酒就过去了。”

Clover清楚他只是在激怒，但他还是控制不住地想要生气。他气愤Qrow这样看轻自己，好像他不知道有人需要他。

他把医疗箱放在Qrow的床上，打开盖子，从里面挑出纱布和药。“你不该再喝酒了。”他拍拍身边的床沿，示意Qrow坐下来，“我猜你肯定不会关心自己的伤，你侄女告诉我从前你受伤回家就会把自己喝醉。”

Qrow卸下了一点防备：“是谁，Ruby还是Yang？”

“Yang，但Ruby说她很担心你。”Clover拿着药瓶等他。

Qrow叹了口气，挪到床边坐下来。他脱下撕裂的外套，把衬衫褪到手肘，在他背后有三道渗血的爪痕。

Clover用棉签擦掉了脏血，开始给他上药。Qrow小声地吸气，Clover停下来让他缓一缓。

“受伤的时候喝醉是什么感觉？”他问，“不那么疼吗？”

“没，”Qrow在他重新开始的时候颤抖了一下，“会忘记自己在疼。”

Clover差点就想要把药瓶丢开，但他只是扔掉棉签，把药水倒在手指上。

他用指腹轻轻地擦过伤口，Qrow不安地绷紧了，默不作声。

“下次，你如果疼的话可以跟我说。”Clover探试道。

“Clover，我说过了，”Qrow一秒都没迟疑，立刻就看穿了他，“别在我身上浪费时间。”

“你醉成那样的时候我一个字都不会信你。”Clover妥帖地给他缠上纱布，每缠过一圈手臂绕到他胸前，几乎把他揽在怀里，“除非你清醒着跟我说实话，不然我听不懂你在说什么。”

他在Qrow的背后给纱布打上结，又粘了几条胶贴，固定好位置。

但他没有离开，Qrow能感觉到他呼吸的热气扑在后颈上。

“好了，现在是你拒绝我的最后机会了。”Clover轻轻地把他转过来，给他拉好上衣，“如果你没看着我的眼睛实话实说，我以后都不会放过你的。”

Qrow偏过头看他，开口的这一刻他突然意识到这件事比他想象的要难。Clover的绿眼睛简直是世界上最幸运的颜色，只有在醉酒和背过身的时候他才能坚定地拒绝他，现在他终于得承认自己做不到。

Qrow泄气地把脸埋进手心里：“老天，你为什么非得要这样……”

Clover抓住他的手腕：“我知道你想说什么，”他拉下Qrow的一只手，那底下的半张脸已经泛起红晕来，“但是你该听我说一下：我不在乎，Qrow，我他妈根本不在乎。不管我了解到什么，它是你的一部分，我只会完全接受它，因为你值得。”

Qrow用露出来的那只眼睛瞟了他一下，然后迅速地别过脸去。“操，Clover，”他深深地吸气，声调有点发抖，“操。”

Clover还握着他的手腕，这只手挣动了几次，Clover没有放手，他看着Qrow的耳朵逐渐变红，透出血色。

“我就当你答应了？”他忍不住想笑，又忍不住亲了他的指关节。

Qrow跳起来抢回自己的左手，Clover看到他的脸已经红透了。“行了，小崽子。”他羞愧地打发他走，“自己得意去吧。”

Clover才不走，他冲上去把Qrow拉回到床上：“你真的想让我走？”他急迫地想要把这些天的疏离补回来，Qrow瞪着他，眉毛越挑越高。

“好，行吧。”他的小小鸟男朋友慢慢地说，“但是有件事，我忍你很久了。”

“什么？”Clover紧张起来。

“我明白你想照顾我，”Qrow缓慢地露出一个狡猾的微笑，“但是我喜欢你用力一点，懂吗？”

Clover的表情空白了一秒，好像他的脑子在宕机，接着他反应过来了，一瞬间的狂热几乎让他停止呼吸。

“Qrow？”他眼色发暗地盯着他，“你知道你在说什么吧。”

“哼，是啊，也许呢。”Qrow撩着他最后的一根神经。

Clover把他掀翻在单人床上，手臂垫着他后背的伤口。

“你记得我刚才说的话？”他咬着牙说，“我收回，现在才是你最后拒绝我的机会。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实Clover这种行为我们管它叫先上车后买票


End file.
